Indécences
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un texte en rapport avec "Le monde, mes potes et moi" mais très différent. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi un nouveau texte, ou pourquoi ce titre, la réponse est simple : parce que j'en ai envie. Il semblerait que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il veut ici, donc... certains n'ont rien à dire, d'autres s'en foutent, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Alors je me lâche avec ce texte. Joie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... je vous laisse chercher à qui ils appartiennent à l'origine.

Genre : indéfini

Personnages : Heero, Trowa et d'autres

Couple : Vous verrez bien

Commentaire : Ce texte commence avant « Le monde, mes potes et moi » et y est intimement lié, il vise à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de quelques situations qu'on découvre sans en savoir long dans l'autre texte. A commencer par la relation entre Heero et Trowa. Le ton est très différent du premier, mais j'espère que cela saura vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>Indécences<strong>

**Chapitre 1) Rencontre de deux garçons **

Ils étaient deux, deux garçons qui n'avaient pas plus de dix ans, l'un captif et l'autre gardien du premier.

Celui que l'on retenait prisonnier était brun, avait la peau mate, des yeux d'un bleu profond, pour le moment emplis d'une rage sans borne.

Son regard accusateur était rivé sur celui qui le gardait, presque empli de haine.

L'autre, brun roux, avec des yeux verts et une peau plus claire, s'efforçait de ne pas montrer le trouble qui était sien depuis un moment déjà.

Pas que la colère du captif l'impressionne, il en avait vu d'autres, mais parce qu'il avait le sentiment que le groupe auquel il appartenait était en train de s'engager sur une mauvaise voie.

Il était d'accord pour se battre à leurs côtés, pour mener des combats justes contre des oppresseurs de tout bord, il adhérait à leurs idées, à leurs valeurs, et ce depuis le jour, déjà lointain, où ils l'avaient ramassé dans la rue, orphelin anonyme dont personne ne se souciait, victime insignifiante d'une guerre absurde dans un pays qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais connu que cela.

Il ne savait même plus quel était ce pays qui l'avait vu naître, quelle était cette guerre, cela était sans importance, ce n'était plus son pays, ce n'était plus sa guerre.

Les mercenaires l'avaient trouvé et pris avec eux, comme on recueille un chiot perdu sur le bord d'une route, l'avaient traité à peine différemment.

Parfois il avait la sensation d'être véritablement leur mascotte, leur animal de compagnie, un peu des leurs, mais pas totalement.

Ils ne lui avaient pas donné de nom.

Il s'en moquait ou affectait de le faire.

Il ne pouvait rien changer à leur comportement, il ne pouvait rien changer à sa vie, à ses origines, à son absence d'identité.

Mais il pouvait réfléchir, et il ne s'en privait pas.

Silencieux, attentif, avide de savoir même si son visage souvent impassible savait donner le change, il avait étudié, sans en avoir l'air, chaque jour qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie.

Il avait appris à se battre avec eux.

Il avait appris à lire avec eux.

Il avait appris à regarder, à comprendre, à analyser.

Il avait lu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Il l'avait fait presque en cachette, lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas le voir.

Même s'ils l'avaient pris avec eux il n'en restait pas moins différent d'eux et le savait.

Il savait qu'ils pouvaient décider de le laisser aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient pris.

Il s'en moquait.

Il n'avait aucune valeur après tout.

Il se contentait de suivre et d'obéir.

De faire ce qu'on attendait de lui sans poser de questions.

Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Mais... ce jour là, devant cet enfant qui avait son âge et qui le foudroyait de son regard si bleu... le garçon sans nom sentait ses certitudes vaciller.

Il avait vu comment les autres avaient traité le jeune prisonnier, comment ils l'avaient malmené, frappé et ligoté sur cette chaise, les liens étaient tellement serrés... ce ne pouvait être que douloureux.

Le garçon sans nom savait que l'autre souffrait et qu'il était complice des mauvais traitements qu'on lui faisait endurer.

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste.

L'autre garçon n'était pas responsable des choix de son père, ou du gouvernement de ce dernier.

Comment aurait il pu l'être ? Il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Même si en cet instant précis il avait le regard dur et empli de colère, même s'il était clair qu'il détestait ses ravisseurs et que cela l'incluait également.

C'était mérité, en cet instant il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui avaient enlevé ce gosse et l'avaient traité de la sorte.

Il était complice.

Il était coupable, il faudrait payer pour cela tôt ou tard.

L'enfant sans nom le savait, il savait également que le captif en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'un prince, d'un futur roi.

Le seul héritier de son royaume.

Un otage précieux.

Un otage que l'on traitait fort mal.

Ligoté, bâillonné, surveillé comme s'il pouvait malgré tout tenter quoi que ce soit... l'enfant sans nom n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de l'autre.

Pourtant, l'autre ne cessait de le défier du regard, de ces yeux tellement bleus, si pleins de fierté et de colère.

Mais pas de mépris et c'était sans doute ce qui surprenait le plus l'enfant sans nom.

L'autre ne devrait il pas le mépriser ? Lui qui le surveillait, qui le gardait, l'arme à la main...

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Le bâillon trop serré devait blesser les lèvres du prince, ils étaient de toute façon dans un endroit où personne ne venait, s'il retirait le morceau de tissus cela n'aurait pas d'importance, l'autre pouvait bien crier, cela ne changerait rien.

Mais ils pourraient discuter.

Peut être.

Comment parlait on à un prince ?

L'enfant sans nom n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré de prince avant ce jour.

Posant son arme il défit habilement le morceau de tissus qui bâillonnait le prince et le laissa tomber à terre.

Il s'attendait à des cris, peut être même à des insultes, mais rien de tel ne vint.

Le prince remua les lèvres avec précaution, elles étaient douloureuses, meurtries par le tissus qui les avaient distendues pendant un assez long moment.

Sa bouche était sèche, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'arrivait plus à renouveler sa salive, mais il se refusait à demander de l'eau.

Il ne voulait rien demander à l'autre gamin, au complice de ses ravisseurs.

Il était surpris et intrigué de la présence d'un enfant de son âge aux côtés de ces mercenaires.

Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un gamin ?

Il avait bien vu que l'autre tenait l'arme d'une main assurée, preuve qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'un enfant de son âge puisse être un mercenaire.

Même s'il était un prince, qu'il pouvait s'estimer protégé, il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il arrivait parfois que des armées emploient des gamins mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent être si jeunes, le gosse en face de lui n'avait pas plus de dix ans, comme lui.

Le prisonnier étudia celui qu'on avait désigné pour être son geôlier.

Le gosse avait repris son arme sitôt le bâillon retiré, machinalement, comme s'il obéissait à un ordre ou à un long conditionnement.

Le prince se demanda depuis combien de temps il était avec les mercenaires et cela l'irrita.

Quelle importance cela avait il ?

Le gosse en face de lui était avec ses ravisseurs, il était sans doute le fils de l'un d'entre eux et il était aussi coupable.

Même s'il lui avait retiré son bâillon et qu'il ne semblait pas si dur que les ravisseurs.

Le visage du gosse s'efforçait d'être impassible, son regard d'être froid, mais le prince n'était pas dupe, l'autre n'était pas si indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Maintenant que sa bouche était délivrée du bâillon il pouvait se servir de sa langue pour faire revenir un peu de salive et ne s'en priva pas.

Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal mais c'était supportable.

Par contre la soif...

Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'eau, mais il s'interdisait toujours d'en demander.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre en position de faiblesse devant l'autre, qui n'attendait probablement que cela.

Le garçon sans nom remarqua les mouvements de sa bouche et en déduisit sans trop de peine qu'il devait avoir soif.

Posant à nouveau son arme il alla remplir un verre d'eau et l'approcha des lèvres du captif.

Le prince détourna obstinément la tête malgré sa soif et l'envie qu'il avait de boire.

Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer d'être abreuvé de la sorte.

Il se devait de tenir le verre ou de ne pas boire.

L'enfant sans nom recula, les sourcils froncés.

L'autre le fixa avec fierté, le menton levé en signe de défi.

Tout dans son maintien indiquait que même s'il avait soif il ne boirait pas.

Perplexe il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi cette attitude ?

L'autre craignait il qu'il ait versé quelque chose dans l'eau ?

- Je n'ai rien mis, ce n'est que de l'eau, je peux en boire un peu si tu veux être certain. Dit il.

- Libère mes mains et je boirais. Répliqua le prince d'un ton sec.

Comme son jeune gardien hésitait visiblement il haussa les épaules.

- Tu as une arme, que veux tu que je fasse ?

L'enfant sans nom posa le verre et se rapprocha du prisonnier.

- Je vais le faire, mais ne tente rien, ce serait stupide, ils ne sont pas loin.

Le prince haussa à nouveau les épaules et dédaigna de commenter.

Il sentit les cordes relâcher leur emprise sur lui et cela le soulagea.

Désormais libre il attendit sans bouger que son gardien lui apporte le verre d'eau.

Il le prit avec précaution et le porta à ses lèvres sans faire de manières.

Il but trois gorgées et cela lui fit du bien, mais il se garda bien de vider totalement le verre.

Cela lui en coûtait de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se devait de tenter quelque chose.

Peut être que si l'autre lui avait demandé de lui donner sa parole de ne rien tenter il se serait tenu tranquille, mais l'autre ne lui avait rien demandé de tel.

Il pouvait donc essayer.

D'un geste brusque il jeta le contenu du verre au visage de son jeune gardien, visant les yeux dans l'espoir de l'aveugler, et se précipita sur lui afin de l'assommer avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre.

Pris par surprise l'enfant sans nom bascula en arrière et le prince lui tomba dessus, pesant de tout son poids sur lui pour le maintenir à terre et essayer de le maîtriser.

Ils se mirent à se battre.

Le prince luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour sa liberté, tandis que l'enfant sans nom lui se battait parce qu'il était déçu, qu'il se sentait trahi.

Il avait essayé de se montrer gentil et voilà comment l'autre le remerciait...

Mais à quoi s'était il attendu aussi ?

Comment avait il pu croire un seul instant qu'un prince puisse lui en être reconnaissant ?

Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot.

Le bruit de leur combat ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention et plusieurs hommes firent irruption dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons furent séparés sans ménagement, le prince poussé sur la chaise et gratifié de deux gifles avant d'être à nouveau ligoté.

Il aurait pu être bien plus frappé si, en voyant celui qui s'était emparé du prince lever la main dans une intention des plus claires le jeune gardien ne s'était précipité.

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai défait ses liens. Dit il vivement.

- Et bien tu n'en avais pas l'autorisation et tu vas payer ton erreur. Déclara l'homme en relâchant le prince ébahi.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi l'autre cherchait il à le défendre alors qu'il l'avait attaqué ?

L'enfant sans nom ne comprenait pas plus, pourquoi avait il éprouvé le besoin de protéger le prince ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il savait pourtant qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas cette incartade et qu'il allait le payer chèrement.

Les hommes s'assurèrent que les liens du prince étaient bien solidement noués et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, ne tenant pas à recevoir d'autres coups.

Une fois qu'il fut réduit à l'impuissance, mais pas bâillonné cette fois, il vit la colère des hommes présents se tourner contre son jeune gardien.

L'un d'eux entreprit de rosser sans pitié le gosse qui ne résistait pas.

Sous les yeux du prince l'autre fut battu jusqu'au sang et laissé à terre.

Les hommes ressortirent sans plus se soucier d'eux, la porte claqua derrière le dernier.

Le prince regardait l'autre qui ne s'était pas relevé après la correction, qui ne bougeait pas.

Même s'il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de pitié pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Il était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à l'autre.

L'autre se redressa au bout d'un long moment alors que des tirs et des cris se faisaient entendre.

Le prince grimaça en voyant du sang couler sur la peau claire de l'autre, sa pommette droite éclatée par un coup, son œil gauche qu'il ne parvenait plus à ouvrir...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, de longues minutes après que le silence soit retombé.

Le prince sentit le soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il découvrit la haute silhouette de son père.

La confiance qu'il n'avait jamais perdue se trouvait récompensée, son père était venu le sauver ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

Du coin de l'œil le prince vit l'autre se laisser retomber sur le sol, acceptant la défaite de son groupe, le sort qui serait le sien.

Son regard attira l'attention de son père qui se tourna à son tour vers l'enfant sans nom et découvrit sa présence qu'il avait tout d'abord manqué.

Se voyant remarqué l'enfant sans nom se redressa, résigné mais décidé à disparaître sans s'humilier.

Il n'espérait aucune indulgence, il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il avait fait partie du groupe, il partagerait le sort des autres.

Ce n'était que justice.

- Qu'avons nous là ? Questionna le roi d'un ton amusé. De la graine de révolutionnaire ?

L'enfant sans nom soutint sans broncher le regard bleu qui l'étudiait sans complaisance.

Le roi était très différent de son fils avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux clairs, mais ils avaient la même présence.

- Père, il m'a protégé, je vous demande de l'épargner. Affirma le prince.

Son père se tourna vers lui, surpris et un peu intrigué.

- Il t'a protégé dis tu ?

- Oui père, ce qui lui a valu la correction dont vous voyez le résultat. Répondit le prince du même ton calme et assuré.

Tout juste délivré de ses liens il se frottait les poignets sans même regarder celui dont il plaidait la cause.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux faire moins que de lui accorder ce salut que tu demandes pour lui. Déclara le roi d'un ton songeur.

Il était étonné, jamais encore son fils n'avait tenu de tels propos.

C'était un enfant réservé qui ne se liait pas facilement et qui n'avait pas d'amis, ce dont il semblait éperdument se moquer.

Qu'il se soucie assez d'un autre enfant pour demander qu'il soit épargné était nouveau et le roi voulait croire que cela était bon signe.

Peut être que son fils était enfin disposé à sortir de sa solitude volontaire et à aller vers les autres.

C'était tant mieux car il était temps pour lui de se rendre en pension.

Posant la main sur l'épaule de son enfant il l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

- Viens, rentrons chez nous, nous avons à parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans un regard pour l'enfant sans nom.

Le prince ne voulait pas faire preuve de faiblesse en se retournant, le roi avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Il n'en donna pas moins des ordres pour que l'enfant blessé soit bien traité et mené en un lieu où il serait soigné.

L'enfant sans nom fut fort surpris qu'on vienne le chercher, non pour lui faire partager le sort du reste du groupe, mais pour le soigner.

Il se laissa faire sans discuter et suivit ceux qui étaient là pour l'emmener.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... je vous laisse chercher à qui ils appartiennent à l'origine.

Genre : indéfini

Personnages : Heero, Trowa et d'autres

Couple : Vous verrez bien

Commentaire : Ce texte commence avant « Le monde, mes potes et moi » et y est intimement lié, il vise à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de quelques situations qu'on découvre sans en savoir long dans l'autre texte. A commencer par la relation entre Heero et Trowa. Le ton est très différent du premier, mais j'espère que cela saura vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>Indécences<strong>

**Chapitre 2) Changement de décor **

Les hommes qui menaient l'enfant sans nom vers son nouveau lieu de résidence n'étaient pas bavards.

Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot à celui qu'ils escortaient.

Le roi leur avait dit de lui trouver un lieu où vivre et des gens pour prendre soin de lui, ils avaient aussitôt pensé à un vieil original qu'employait un noble des environs.

Pour eux leur rôle se limitait à cela.

Ils ne reverraient jamais l'enfant, pourquoi essayer de lui parler et d'en apprendre plus à son sujet ?

Il n'était guère plus qu'un colis qu'ils devaient livrer.

Ce qu'il adviendrait de lui par la suite ne les préoccupaient pas d'avantage.

L'enfant sans nom resta dans son coin, n'osant bouger et ne disant pas un mot.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de le soigner encore, tout juste lui avait on donné un linge pour éviter qu'il répande son sang sur le tissus de la banquette.

Il s'en moquait, il n'avait jamais été mieux traité, pour lui c'était normal.

Il n'espérait rien de personne.

Même si le roi avait demandé qu'on prenne soin de lui il doutait qu'on le fasse, il ne voyait pas qui aurait intérêt à le faire.

Lorsque le véhicule dans lequel on l'avait fait grimper s'arrêta enfin l'enfant sans nom descendit sans se faire prier.

Lui qui n'attendait rien de personne fut surpris de se retrouver en face d'une véritable forteresse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une prison, les fenêtres étaient dépourvues de barreaux pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, mais un épais mur d'enceinte entourait le parc, il y avait des gardes un peu partout et le bâtiment principal était massif, peu accueillant et sombre.

Alors que l'enfant sans nom regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet un homme déjà âgé rejoignit ceux qui lui avaient servi d'escorte.

- Voici donc mon nouvel élève. Dit il d'un ton enjoué.

L'enfant sans nom tourna les yeux vers lui afin de déterminer à qui il avait à faire.

L'homme était grand, mince, avec une épaisse chevelure grise taillée en brosse un peu trop longue, une prothèse en guise de nez et un regard scrutateur surplombé de sourcils broussailleux.

Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il aurait sans doute semblé sympathique à n'importe qui en dépit de sa prothèse.

Il ressemblait à un vieil homme inoffensif, de ceux qui gâtent leurs petits enfants et nourrissent les animaux perdus, mais l'enfant sans nom savait d'expérience que mieux valait ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Un de ceux qui l'avaient amené le poussa en direction du vieillard.

- Oui. Nous vous le confions, ainsi que le désire le roi.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance messieurs, vous pourrez assurer à sa majesté qu'il sera bien traité.

Ayant accompli leur mission les hommes de l'escorte se retirèrent sans un mot de plus, à peine saluèrent ils le vieil homme avant de partir, ignorant le garçon.

L'enfant sans nom emboîta le pas au vieil homme lorsque ce dernier se mit en marche.

Il avait mal mais il ne voulait pas se faire plaindre ou montrer sa faiblesse.

Pourtant, la rossée qu'il avait subi voilà peu de temps lui faisait mal à gémir.

Il fit de son mieux pour tenir le rythme, mais fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la petite maison de l'homme.

Le vieillard le fit entrer et lui fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise.

- Retire tes habits que je t'examine. Dit il en se dirigeant vers un placard pour y prendre de quoi soigner son protégé.

L'enfant sans nom resta debout et ne fit pas un seul geste pour se dévêtir.

La douleur dans son bras droit était suffisante pour l'en dissuader.

Il était endurant, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de souffrir plus encore.

Lorsque le vieil homme se tourna vers lui il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux en voyant que le garçon n'avait pas obéit à ses ordres.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

L'enfant sans nom serra les dents et retira avec effort ce qu'il portait.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva en sous vêtements le vieil homme détailla son corps maigre et constellé de blessures d'un œil critique.

- On peut dire que ceux qui t'ont cogné ne t'ont pas raté hein mon garçon ? Je crois qu'avant de te soigner il serait bon de te laver un peu.

L'enfant sans nom hocha la tête et resta silencieux et immobile, attendant de recevoir un ordre.

- C'est la porte du fond. Celle qui est peinte en bleu. Pour ta chambre c'est la porte verte. La mienne c'est la marron, ne te trompe pas.

L'enfant se tourna vers les portes en question, il remarqua qu'il y en avait également une noire, une rouge et une jaune mais ne demanda pas ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Si le vieil homme avait voulu qu'il sache il lui aurait dit.

Il ouvrit la porte bleue et se débarrassa du reste de ses habits.

Il se lava rapidement et se sécha avec la plus petite des serviettes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, puis il remit ses sous vêtements et retourna dans la première pièce.

Il souffrait toujours mais la douche rapide lui avait tout de même fait du bien.

- Approche, que je termine de te soigner. Appela le vieillard.

Après l'avoir enduit d'onguent et pansé le vieil homme lui tendit un paquet de vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens et qu'il observa d'un œil indifférent.

- Qu'attends tu pour les passer ? Demanda le vieil homme. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les tiens, mais vu leur état j'ai préféré les jeter. Tu n'en auras plus besoin ici.

L'enfant sans nom se résigna à passer cette nouvelle tenue, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les affaires qu'il portait en arrivant, elle était taillée dans des tissus de bien meilleure qualité et surtout plus épais.

- Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre ici dans ta chambre. Le roi a été fort généreux envers toi mon garçon, tu ne manqueras de rien et j'ai pour mission de t'éduquer au mieux.

L'œil vert encore valide du garçon sans nom s'arrondit très légèrement sous la surprise de cette information.

Il était un peu désorienté, pourquoi donc le roi avait il pris la peine de lui trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre et quelqu'un pour lui apprendre des choses ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- On dirait que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il t'arrive. Sourit le vieil homme. Pourtant tu ne devrais pas être surpris, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de sauver le prince d'un royaume.

L'enfant sans nom fut tenté de dire que rien n'était moins faux, il n'avait pas sauvé le prince, il était celui chargé de le garder.

Il hésita à le faire mais finalement le désir de rétablir la vérité fut le plus fort.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Déclara t'il.

Le vieil homme ne sembla ni surpris ni troublé par son affirmation, un sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres.

- Heureux de constater que tu as une langue finalement. Pour ce qui est de ton rôle dans l'affaire, il est sans importance. Sache mon jeune ami que la seule vérité que retiennent les gens est celle donnée par les puissants. Si le roi affirme que tu as sauvé son fils alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. N'en parlons plus, il est l'heure du repas, tu dois avoir faim.

L'enfant sans nom fit signe que non mais le vieil homme lui servit tout de même un bol de ragoût.

- Tiens, mange donc, tu en as bien besoin, et même si tu crois le contraire cela ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

L'enfant sans nom fit ce qu'il disait, sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'abondance, les membres du groupe qui l'avaient élevé jusqu'à ce jour ne lui avaient jamais donné plus que le strict minimum lorsque les moyens dont ils disposaient le leur permettaient, le reste du temps il avait jeûné comme les autres, son jeune âge ne lui conférait aucun avantage.

Se trouver devant un bol rempli et pouvoir manger sans hâte était nouveau pour lui.

Il redoutait que cela ne soit qu'une illusion cruelle, une tromperie et qu'au final on le prive à nouveau.

Il mangea peu comme à son habitude et repoussa le bol fermement une fois la quantité qu'on lui accordait avant avalée.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas et rangea le bol.

Il le ferait réchauffer pour le repas du soir.

- Tu peux aller te reposer mon garçon, nous allons attendre que tu sois guéri pour commencer les leçons.

L'enfant sans nom se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

Le vieil homme sourit.

- As tu déjà oublié ? Le roi t'a confié à moi pour que je te soigne et que je t'instruise et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

L'incrédulité était clairement inscrite sur le jeune visage marqué par les coups.

Le vieil homme se leva et se rapprocha pour poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Alors qu'il esquissait le geste il vit le garçon se tendre, comme s'il prévoyait d'être frappé et cela le conforta dans la certitude que cet enfant en avait enduré plus qu'un garçon de cet âge n'aurait du vivre.

Il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule raidie.

- Je ne vais pas te battre. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Lui dit il avec calme.

Le regard vert restait méfiant et incrédule, gagner la confiance du garçon ne serait pas chose facile mais le vieil homme n'était pas disposé à baisser les bras dès le premier jour.

Il retira lentement sa main et vit le garçon se détendre.

Cela lui causa un peu de tristesse mais il resta silencieux.

Mieux valait laisser l'enfant avancer à son rythme, ils avaient tout leur temps pour faire connaissance et s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

Avec sa chevelure mêlée de roux, son visage fin et ses yeux verts l'enfant lui faisait un peu penser à un renard, un petit animal sauvage qu'il lui faudrait apprivoiser peu à peu.

Il réprima un sourire, c'était le genre de défi qu'il aimait relever.

Cela prendrait sans doute du temps, il ne pourrait peut être pas complètement civiliser l'enfant, mais il ferait de son mieux pour lui donner un semblant de vernis mondain.

- Va dormir un peu à présent, nous en reparlerons à ton réveil.

L'enfant sans nom hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué comme étant sa chambre.

Sa chambre... c'était une notion encore inconnue de lui.

Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre à lui, il n'avait jamais eu de maison non plus.

Le groupe ne cessait de bouger, campant le plus souvent, vivant dans des camions ou sous des tentes.

Il avait grandi sur des couches de fortune, des cartons, des caisses ou des lits de camps, parfois à même le sol simplement enroulé dans une couverture.

Le lit de bois clair qui trônait au milieu de la chambre et qui lui apparut une fois la porte ouverte l'étonna et le fit douter.

Il savait ce que c'était, il en avait déjà vu en regardant par des fenêtres au cour de son long périple avec le groupe mais il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir en profiter un jour.

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme, hésitant à entrer dans la pièce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le vieillard.

- Je peux vraiment dormir dans cette pièce ?

- Oui. Sourit le vieil homme.

- Et sur ce lit ?

- Absolument.

L'enfant sans nom entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il sentait une étrange angoisse monter en lui.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu un endroit où être seul, il y avait toujours eu des membres du groupe à ses côtés lorsqu'ils se reposaient.

L'intimité était un vain mot pour l'équipe, il n'y avait pas de place pour une pudeur excessive non plus. Il s'était plus d'une fois lavé en présence d'autres membres du groupe.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils se battaient qu'il pouvait être seul.

Mais à présent les choses étaient différentes.

Le groupe n'existait plus, les membres en avaient été capturés et il était probablement le dernier à être encore libre.

Cependant, était il vraiment libre puisqu'on l'avait confié à ce vieil homme qui prétendait l'éduquer ?

Pouvait il vraiment avoir confiance ?

Ne risquait il pas de tomber dans un piège s'il se laissait aller ?

Il l'ignorait encore et cela le perturbait quelque peu.

Avancer sur un terrain inconnu était toujours risqué, les membres de l'équipe le lui avait souvent dit.

On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, sur quoi on pouvait tomber.

Il fallait rester sur ses gardes, progresser avec prudence jusqu'à être certain d'être en sécurité.

Jusqu'à retrouver un endroit familier.

L'enfant sans nom étudia la chambre.

C'était indéniablement un endroit inconnu, donc il se devait d'agir comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Se risquer à s'installer sur le lit pouvait se révéler source de problèmes, il décida donc de ne pas le faire.

Après une hésitation il prit une couverture sur le lit et s'étendit de l'autre côté du lit, à même le plancher.

Peut être serait il puni pour avoir pris la couverture, mais sans doute moins que s'il se couchait sur le lit.

Il se serait bien installé sur le tapis qui se trouvait entre la porte et le lit, mais c'était une position bien trop exposée, l'autre côté, entre le lit et le mur était un bien meilleur choix.

Ainsi installé il était invisible d'un quelconque arrivant mais pouvait voir en regardant par dessous le lit, il pouvait également se servir de ce dernier comme d'une protection.

Le plancher était dur et peu confortable pour son corps meurtri, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait ainsi alors qu'il était blessé.

Posant sa tête douloureuse sur son bras replié il resserra la couverture autour de lui et se laissa sombrer.

La fatigue des dernières heures qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules depuis un moment déjà l'entraîna rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Un long moment plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le vieil homme qui sourit tristement en voyant le lit vite et la couverture manquante.

Il ne chercha pas à débusquer le garçon, préférant refermer la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger son protégé.

Il s'était attendu à cela.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'enfant était bien tel un petit animal sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser.

_A suivre_


End file.
